1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing method of a display device having a pixel area and a peripheral driving circuit area and, more specifically, to a manufacturing method of an active matrix type liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An active matrix liquid crystal display device is conventionally known. In the active matrix liquid crystal display device, a structure is known in which a pixel area having pixels that are arranged in a matrix form and a peripheral driving circuit for driving thin-film transistors that are arranged in the pixel area are integrated on the same substrate.
FIG. 1 shows a general configuration of a panel of an active matrix liquid crystal display device in which a pixel area and a peripheral driving circuit area are integrated on a glass substrate 101. Reference numeral 102 denotes a pixel area in which pixels are arranged in a matrix of several hundred by several hundred. The fundamental configuration of the pixel area 102 is such that source lines 104 and gate lines 105 are arranged in a matrix form, thin-film transistors 106 are arranged at each intersection of the source and gate lines, and the drains of the thin-film transistors 106 are connected to electrodes (pixel electrodes) for applying an electric filed to a liquid crystal 107.
Reference numeral 103 denotes a peripheral driving circuit area for driving the thin-film transistors for the respective pixels. The peripheral driving circuit area 103 is also constituted of thin-film transistors. The standardized configuration of the peripheral driving circuit includes a shift register circuit and an analog buffer circuit that allows a low-impedance current flow.
In general, plural panels of the active matrix liquid display device shown in FIG. 1 are produced at the same time by forming a plurality of FIG. 1 configurations on a large glass substrate and then cutting the glass substrate, because this method can reduce the manufacturing cost from the case of producing the panel of FIG. 1 one by one.
FIG. 2 shoes a general layout of active matrix liquid crystal display panels. That is, in FIG. 2, a single glass substrate 101 is allocated to four active matrix liquid crystal display panels 201 to 204. The number of panels to which a single glass substrate is allocated is not limited to four, but may be set as desired